When We Were Kids
by Charlett
Summary: The chosen drops to the floor, and Lloyd berates himself, screaming into the night sky that: It's my fault! All of it! I screwed it up! I screwed everything up again! Just like... just like when we were kids! [Oneshot]


My friend Shirano on DA requested this. So here it is. I really liked writing it... I hope you enjoy it...

---

"C… Colette!" Lloyd screamed, dropping everything to rush to the Chosen's side. The young victim of Angel Toxicosis dropped to the floor; her dainty, pure white cloths were stained red from the gashes along her stomach. Her flesh had easily been rent by the Velocodragon they had encountered. In all respects, the teenager resembled a sacrificed lamb, which looked deep into Lloyd's eyes with only smiles.

"Oops…" She giggled, "Clumsy me… I ran right into that one, Lloyd," Lloyd stared in disbelief as she chuckled, the damage to her body not felt at all by her nerves, "So much for me being able to fight like you, huh?"

"You dork!" Lloyd cried, searching his pack for a gel, any gel, "It's not your fault! It's my fault! All of it! I screwed it up! I screwed everything up again! Just like… just like when we were kids!"

---

"Mister Lloyd…" A little six year old girl murmured, tugging on an eight year old boy's sleeve, "Where are we going?" She turned around as she surveyed her surroundings. They were in the forest, and the girl was attempting to keep up with the boy, but still keep her white dress from getting dirty.

Lloyd turned around, smiling brightly at his good friend, "Father Dirk bought me some wooden swords! I thought if we're friends now, we could find a secret hideout! And if any monsters attack…" Lloyd drew his wooden swords and swung them rather badly, "BAM! POW! I'll take them out!"

"Yeaaaaaaow!" Lloyd whirled around in a daze when he heard the screech. Colette, the Chosen of Iselia who was to save the world when she received the Oracle of Martel, lay on the ground. The exuberant boy had swung his swords so "expertly" that he had slammed one of them on the side of her face. The boy's eyes widened in shock when he realized she wasn't moving…

"C… Colette!" Lloyd screamed, abandoning his swords to pick the girl up in his arms, "Colette! Colette, wake up, please!"

The little girl moaned slightly, her lips parting just a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Lloyd. The close proximity made the girl blush, smiling just a bit, "That… was a good swing…" She giggled, reaching up to rub her aching head.

Lloyd's tears didn't stop running. He had almost lost his only and best friend! The boy wrapped his arms around the girl and sobbed into her dress, "I'm so sorry!" He cried, "It's all my fault! It's my entire fault!"

Colette blinked at Lloyd as he cried, and she hugged the boy back, "It's okay, Lloyd," She murmured, closing her eyes in contented peace, "I forgive you…"

---

"Maybe Kratos would want to know if we're leaving…" Colette whispered as Lloyd led her out of the House of Salvation.

"No way!" Lloyd said with a smile, "He'd just say 'The Chosen must have her rest for tonight, Lloyd!' I mean, jeez, what a pain…"

Colette laughed aloud, her wings flapping joyously, "You sounded just like him there!" She said, her laughter ringing in the night sky.

"Shuuuush!" Lloyd said, placing his finger on his lips, "They'll hear!"

"Oh, sorry," Colette murmured, blushing a bit from embarrassment, letting Lloyd lead her away from the house and onto the road. After a moment of silence, the angel spoke up again, "Where are we going, Lloyd?" She asked.

"I heard that there was a meteor shower today. I wanted to watch it with you." It took Colette only a moment to realize he had also meant that he wanted to see it only with her. She flushed slightly, thinking about how Phaidra told her that meteor showers were very romantic. Of course, that flush on her cheeks could also have been from the cold.

Suddenly, Colette stopped Lloyd, and tugged on his sleeve, "Lloyd! Lloyd, look!" The young man stopped when she pointed up at the sky. There was a small shooting star, the beginning of the shower, "Wow! Make a wish, Lloyd!"

"A wish?"

"You wish when you see a shooting star! Think about how many we're going to see now! It'll HAVE to come true since there are so many!" Colette explained. Lloyd rubbed just above his lip in thought. Suddenly, it hit him, and he grasped Colette's hand even harder as dozens of beautiful meteors fell from the sky. He wished as hard as he could…

And a Velocodragon leapt from the plains with a screech. Lloyd swerved quickly and instinctively dragged the Chosen behind him. Drawing his swords, he faced down the monster and its rider.

Lloyd wasn't dumb. He was able to block the man's first strike, and slam his weight hard enough into his swords that the Dragon Rider dropped to the floor. Colette took this opportunity to rush the Velocodragon as Lloyd went toe to toe with the rider.

"Demon Fang!"

"Ring Whirlwind!"

The battle raged for only a moment. Lloyd's swords easily slid deep in the Dragon Rider's chest, and the man stared in disbelief as he dropped to the floor, unmoving.

"Hyah!" Colette proclaimed, throwing her Chakram at the enemy. The Velocodragon gave a screech and began do fall. However, it used the last of its strength to rend the flesh of the Chosen. She fell to the floor with a small gasp.

"C… Colette!" Lloyd screamed, dropping everything to rush to the Chosen's side. The young victim of Angel Toxicosis dropped to the floor; her dainty, pure white cloths were stained red from the gashes along her stomach. Her flesh had easily been rent by the Velocodragon they had encountered. In all respects, the teenager resembled a sacrificed lamb, which looked deep into Lloyd's eyes with only smiles.

"Oops…" She giggled, "Clumsy me… I ran right into that one, Lloyd," Lloyd stared in disbelief as she chuckled, the damage to her body not felt at all by her nerves, "So much for me being able to fight like you, huh?"

"You dork!" Lloyd cried, searching his pack for a gel, any gel, "It's not your fault! It's my fault! All of it! I screwed it up! I screwed everything up again! Just like… just like when we were kids!"

"Lloyd…" Colette began, her eyes wide from Lloyd's tender care as he handed her an apple gel, letting her swallow it gently. The young man saw as her wounds disappeared in an instant, and she reached up to hug her friend, "Lloyd, thank you."

The swordsman returned the hug, and they sat in relative silence, forgetting the battle, the pain, and the meteor shower above them. It took them a few minutes before they were able to pick each other up and walk back to the house in each others' arms, silent as church mice.

---

Kratos glowered at Lloyd like a father chastising a son, "You did what…?"

"I took Colette out at night… and we got… into a battle," Lloyd said matter-of-factly, "But we're fine now, so it doesn't matter."

"That's easy for you to say…" Genis muttered as he washed Colette's blood off of her newly stitched up outfit. The Chosen watched in Raine's robe, "You aren't the one fixing everything."

Kratos shook his head, "Just… just… nevermind…" Lloyd turned and looked at Colette. The young woman smiled back with a blush. Lloyd would have to take her back out during a meteor shower another night…

**The End!**

**---**

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. It makes me feel so happy!**  
**


End file.
